This invention relates to disposable diapers and more particularly to diapers which have a pair of leakage preventing walls which provide a good fit to the wearer's body.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure (Kokai) No. Sho64-68503 discloses a disposable diaper provided with leakage proofing means that including flexible flaps and elastic members. The flaps include a first branched portion extending upward from an inner side of the diaper, a second branched portion extending inward from the first branched portion and a third branched portion extending outward from the first branched portion. The elastic members are provided on the second and third branched portions.
The leakage proofing means in the above-mentioned diaper are adapted to be placed against the wearer's skin along the first and second branched portions which are relatively flat. To achieve a high leakage proofing effect with the means disclosed in this prior art, a stretch stress of the elastic member must be sufficiently high to ensure a desired fit to the wearer's body. This because is the respective branched portions are configured to be relatively flat. However, an excessively high stretch stress may interrupt blood circulation and/or cause irritation to the wearer's skin and consequently create a feeling of discomfort for the wearer. This known diaper does not include a leakage proofing means that can be utilized to form an excretion holding pocket which protects the wearer's skin from contact with excretion held in such a pocket.